HoneyWarriors Wiki:Charart/List
This is a list of characters needing art for Project:Charart. An artist may select one of these characters to create art for. A strike through the art means it is reserved or up for approval on the approval page, only strike through if it is reserved on the reservation table. BayClan *Anatole (Lo, L) *Annabelle (Lo, D, L) *Yvonne (Lo, D) *Michelle (Lo, D) *Bastien (Lo, D, L) *Arianne (Lo, D, L) *Coal (Lo, D) *Victoria (Lo, D) *Chloe (Lo, D, Q) *Corrine (Lo, D, L) *Connie (Lo, MC) *Erik (Lo, MCA, MC) *Cosette (Lo, MCA, MC) *Ninnette (Lo, MCA, MC) *Morningkit (Ki) *Hollykit (Ki) *Dipperkit (Ki) *Commakit (Ki) *Swiftkit (Ki) *Riverkit (Ki) *Ravenkit (Ki) *Adderkit (Ki) *Leaffrost (MCA, MC) *Zinniablossom (MCA, MC, Star) *Codfin (MCA, MC, Star) *Gullflight (MCA, MC, E, Lo, Star) *Nightleaf (MCA, MC, Star) *Pinenose (W, MCA, MC, Star) *Berrystorm (MCA, MC, Star) *Tigerstorm (MCA, MC, Star) *Sparrowwing (MCA, MC, Star) *Crookedjaw (MCA, Alt MCA, MC, Star) *Horsepelt (MCA, MC, Star) *Lightstorm (MCA, MC, Star) *Froststorm (W, D, Star) *Birchfang (W, D, Star) *Roseclaw (W, D, Star) *Deerheart (W, D, Star) *Nighttail (W, D, Star) *Poppyfrost (W, D, Q, Star) *Chanterellewhisker (W, D, Star) *Chiveclaw (W, D, Star) *Deadfoot (W, D, Star) *Silvernose (W, D, Q, Star) *Lostface (W, D, Alt D, Star) *Windstorm (W, D, Star) *Antflower (W, Q, D, Star) *Falconheart (W, D) *Halftail (W, MCA, Alt MCA, MC) *Thistlepaw (MCA) *Reedclaw (W) *Sturgeonfang (W) *Otterfoot (W, Q) *Firenose (Ki, App, W) *Marigoldclaw (Ki, App, W) *Creekfrost (Ki, App, W) *Snowstar (W, D, L, Star) *Hollystar (W, D, L, Star) *Owlstar (W, D, L, Star) *Ravenstar (W, D, L, Star) *Redstar (W, D, L, Star) *Icestar (W, D, L, Star) *Cloverstar (KP, W, D, L, Star) *Shadestar (W, D, L, Star) *Vixenstar (W, D, L, Star) *Foxstar (W, D, L, Star) *Warblerstar (W, D, L, Star) *Laurelstar (W, D, L, Star) *Blackstar (App, W, D, L, Star) *Lichenstar (W, D, L, Star) *Bumblestar (W, D, L, Star) *Iolitestar (W, D, L, Star) *Sorrelstar (Ki, App, W, D, L, Q) BeeClan *Urien (Lo, L) *Uther (Lo, L) *Owain (Lo, D, L) *Evan (Lo, D) *Mordred (Lo, D, L, DF) *Madoc (W, D, L) *Nerys (Lo, D) *Meredith (Lo, D, L, Star) *Owena (Lo, App, D, Star) *Reece (Lo, D, Star) *Cadoc (Lo, MC) *Ithel (Lo, MCA, MC) *Megan (Lo, MCA, MC) *Meirion (Lo, MCA, MC, Star) *Smudgepaw (Ki, App) *Salmonsplash (W, D, Star) *Mothwhisker (W, D, Star) *Owlfoot (W, D, Star) *Spiderstorm (W, D, Star) *Wigeonpelt (W, D, Q, Star) *Swanfeather (W, D, Star) *Mallowheart (W, D, Star) *Juncosong (W, D, Star) *Shellcloud (W, D, Star) *Wisteriashade (W, D, Star) *Plumface (MCA, MC, Star) *Lilyheart (MCA, MC, Star) *Cherrynose (MCA, MC, Star) *Sycamoreleaf (MCA, MC, Star) *Whinchatfur (MCA, MC, Star) *Ivynose (MCA, MC, Star) *Smokestorm (MCA, MC, Star) *Railheart (MCA, MC, Star) *Buzzardtail (App, W, MCA, MC, Star) *Leafpool (MCA, MC, Star) *Poolcloud (MCA, MC, Star) *Sageflower (MCA, MC, E) *Brackenheart (D) *Whirlcloud (MCA, MC) *Nightflower (W, Q) *Brightstar (W, D, L, Star) *Fernstar (W, D, L, Star) *Larkstar (W, D, L, Star) *Asterstar (W, D, L, Q, Star) *Beechstar (W, D, L, Star) *Carpstar (W, D, L, Star) *Oakstar (W, D, L, Star) *Limpetstar (W, L, Star) *Dawnstar (W, D, L, Star) *Heatherstar (W, D, L, Star) *Reedstar (W, D, L, Star) *Lionstar (W, D, L, Star) *Morningstar (W, D, L, Star) *Leopardstar (W, D, L, Star) *Flystar (W, D, Q, L, Star) *Patchstar (W, D, L, Star) *Oakstar (D, L)